Puppet Master:Puppet WarsBook 1 Puppet Vs Puppet
by Vaulk
Summary: What happens when the Puppets are forced to choose between TWO Puppet Masters?
1. Chapter One The Gathering

Puppet Master:

Puppet vs. Puppet

Author Note: This story does not include Puppet Master vs. Demonic toys simply because Full Moon Pictures and Charles Band do not consider it to be part of the franchise. The story takes place after Puppet Master: Legacy.

**Chapter One**

**The Gathering**

The floorboards of the deteriorating wooden floor creaked as a man walked down the hallways of the now abandoned castle overlooking the water. In the past the castle, Bodega Bay Inn, had been a tourist attraction and pristine hotel. However, after a group of paranormal investigators came to research it and had all met with "mysterious" deaths, strange occurrences and myths, the tourists stopped coming and after a time, the bank ended up foreclosing on it. No one wanted to purchase the place because many in the area believed it to be haunted by "Little creatures" and the ghosts of those who had met their end there.

Many owners of the Inn came and went, most under unusual circumstances or death. Out of the past three owners; a man named Len, a foreigner named Eriquee Chaneé, and a young scientist named Rick Myers, only Myers was among the living. Myers, who had bought the Inn shortly after Chanee's disappearance, had since run into financial problems and the bank took the deed away.

However, Nathan Krauss saw more in the old Inn. He had heard the stories about those who came to live in the castle before it had become what it was today.

Rick Myers, Dr. Megan Gallagher and other psychics had lived there and had dealings with "little puppets that could move of their own accord". At least, that is what the locals say. That is what had brought him here. His great grandfather, a high ranking Nazi officer, had left him several diaries speaking of "Living Puppets" and a man named Andre Toulon, who had the chemical solution that brought inanimate objects to life.

In these diaries, he spoke of murdering Toulon's wife and how he would do whatever it took to gain this knowledge. The final diary entry stopped only days after he had murdered Elsa Toulon. Nathan could only guess that these puppets had killed his relative. If this was so, then the power of whoever was the master of these puppets would be great.

So, he had spent his life searching for any clue of where these puppets were. Any stories, newspaper stories. He had travelled to such exotic places as Egypt, Paris and Scotland to here at the Bodega Bay Inn. Once he had learned it was for sale, he used the remains of his family's fortune, from selling hoarded Nazi gold, to buy it.

In the first week, he conducted a thorough search of the Inn from the lobby to the attic, looking for any clues and not finding any. Finally, he decided to check the basement as it was the only place he had not checked due to the flooding issues it had suffered according to the inspector. He went down there with a crowbar and hammer and began dismantling everything in it. In time, he found a hidden hole in the wall, big enough for a trunk to fit in. To his surprise, it was still there.

It was extremely dusty and looked as though it had not been opened since it had been put in there. Gathering the trunk, he went back upstairs and to the room he was currently occupying. There, he opened it and inside, found two small puppets. One, an Indian with a small turban atop his head and wearing a fine white Indian uniform, with a tag underneath reading,"Gengie." Beside it another puppet resembling an oriental, with a long moustache and beard, clad in a brown outfit, with the tag, "Shredder Khan." There were room for other puppets but only the tags, "Blade" and "Jester" remained. Behind the puppets were several documents which included what he hoped contained what he was after.

Carefully removing the puppets, he scanned every inch of their bodies, looking for anything that would show him how they gained their life essence. Finding nothing except extreme craftsmanship, he set them on the bed and beginning to tear the lining of the trunk apart. When he was about to give up, he found a small compartment in the lower left corner. Popping it open, a single vial of a green phosphorous liquid rolled out, a small syringe inside the pocket. A small marker on the syringe had been marked with a knife. Picking it up, he examined it, swirling the liquid around in the bottle before looking over to the immobile puppets.

Grabbing the syringe, he inserted the needle into the vial and withdrew a small amount of the liquid inside. Walking over to the puppet named Shredder Khan; he flipped it over and inserted the needle into its neck, pushing the liquid inside.

Setting Khan back on the bed, he knelt on one knee and waited.

Time seemed to pass slowly with no results and Kress was beginning to think it wasn't going to work when it happened. The puppet's body shook for a moment. Then, its small hands flexed before it sat up, rubbing the hair on his chin and its head moved to look at him.

"Yes," Krauss whispered, "Yes, my little friend. I have awoken you from your long slumber. I am your new master."

Shredder Khan stared at him for several moments before nodding once. Slowly, he rose to his feet and then looked down at Gengie before looking back to Kress and pointing to the syringe.

"Of course, my little friend." Nathan said as he nodded, "We shall restore him to the living."

Taking another small amount of liquid from the vial, he injected it into Gengie's neck and after a small amount of time, the second puppet arose.

The two puppets looked at one another and whispers could be heard as if they were talking to one another. Finally, Gengie nodded toward Krauss.

"Now my little friends, we need to find the rest of your family."

Gengie's head looked over to him as he slowly slid from the bed and stopped at the door as if beckoning Krauss to follow.

Standing, Krauss and Shredder Khan followed the little Indian puppet toward the elevator as Krauss looked down and asked Gengie which floor to go to. The small puppet simply motioned up. Holding his finger in front of each button he waited for Gengie to nod before pressing the button for the fifth floor as the elevator shuddered and began to rise up. As it reached the fifth floor, the doors opened as Gengie motioned for them to follow. Making his way down the hall, Krauss followed the little turban headed puppet until he came to a stop in front of a door at the end of the hall. Pulling out the master set of keys, Krauss opened the door as the puppet moved inside and headed toward the center of the room and pointed down.

Kneeling, Krauss looked around trying to see what Gengie was trying to have him find. Moving around him, Shredder Khan moved and began ripping up sections of carpet until it revealed a small hatch. Yanking it up, Krauss looked down and found a small lump covered in black fabric. Reaching in, he carefully pulled it out and began unraveling it to reveal a small Ninja puppet.

Its eyes were dull black, matching its ninja outfit as he nodded, "One of your friends?"

Shredder and Gengie both nodded as Krauss removed the vial and syringe from his pocket and injected it into the Ninja. Moments passed before the Ninja's eyes began to glow red and it sat up, staring at Shredder and Gengie before looking over to Krauss. At the moment, he was going over a small registry for the years following Toulon's death.

He muttered, "Daniel Coogan. Ah yes. His Uncle once owned this establishment."

Leaning toward his Ninja companion, Shredder seemed to talk to him for a moment in a whisper before the Ninja put its hands together and bowed to Krauss.

"Now my friends, it is time for us to gather the rest of the family." Removing a small section of a newspaper, he showed them an ad for a carnival with a section stating, "Come and see the amazing living puppets!"


	2. Chapter Two Rick's Story

**Chapter Two**

**Rick's Story**

Rick Myers had gone through a lot in his life, though he was still very young. He remembered when he was a caretaker at the Bodega Bay Inn. It was a simple enough job and still gave him time to work on his Artificial Intelligence Projects. While there, he had discovered the trunk of Andre Toulon in the basement of the Inn, including the puppets Blade, Six-shooter, Torch, Tunneler, Pinhead and Jester. He was astonished at the paperwork left behind by Toulon and the strange vials which gave life to the puppets.

Blade, the small puppet clad in a black trench coat had a hook for his left hand and a knife for his right. White hair stuck out from underneath his fedora atop his gothic style white face with seemingless empty black eyes.

Six-Shooter, the cowboy puppet with six arms combined with the red bandanna that moved of its own accord accompanied by his laugh. Later, he would find that Six could climb walls like a spider.

Torch, the puppet clad in a brown coat with a flamethrower for his right hand and glowing red eyes.

Tunneler, the puppet whose main weapon is a cone-shaped power drill replacing his scalp

Pinhead, the puppet with two big hands that can deliver quite a punch, strong enough to move or drag a full grown human body with ease

Finally, Jester, the puppet with the ability to rotate three portions of his face: his forehead, middle face, and chin. He can show five expressions: happy, devious, sad, angry or surprised

When the Phoenix division found out about Toulon's formula in their own artificial intelligence projects, they were sent two packages respectively. Unfortunately for them, they contained what Rick found out were called Totems, little minions of the Underworld controlled by the demon lord Sutekh. Their souls were ripped from them as a result of the Totems.

The same night, his friends, Cameron, his girlfriend Suzie and a psychic named Lauren came to see him at the Inn. After showing them the puppets, they had a fun evening of trying to see how intelligent the puppets were by playing a game of Laser Tag with them. Unfortunately for them, Sutekh had been seeking revenge on all those who acquired and used the formula that gave the puppets life. Toulon had been on his list and now, he sent three Totems to attack.

Rick was shocked to find out Cameron had his own plans for the formula when he tried to run away with a vial of the formula only to meet his end at the hands of a Totem.

It was during the attack that the spirit of Andre Toulon returned to the Inn, where he had taken his own life, and instructed the puppets, who had attacked and killed one Totem, and Rick to activate his final puppet, Decapitron. The puppets hooked their brother up to an electrical generator and the spirit of Toulon became infused into it.

During this time, Lauren was ambushed by a Totem in the kitchen and only with Suzie throwing a bottle of acid on it, saved her. Now with only one Totem left, Decapitron dispatched it by switching his normal putty head for an electron cubed head. Shooting the Totem with electricity, the spirit of Andre Toulon returned into the body, informing Rick he was now the Puppet's Master.

At first, Rick through this was the greatest thing in the world. That is until the police came and arrested him for the murders of Dr Baker and Dr Piper. Lauren was taken to the hospital in a coma, and Blade was in the police station as evidence.

He was set free on bail by his superior, Dr. Jennings who had doubts about the whole business regarding the puppets, but as new head of the AI department, he thought it was worth looking into. In truth, Rick found out later that Jennings was only interested because there was a ton of money in it for him should he produce proof of the AI in the puppets. He had met up with Suzie who had snuck Blade out from the police evidence room in her purse and, after he had a nightmare, proceeded to the Inn.

Jennings had hired three thugs to accompany him back to the Bodega Bay Inn to search for the puppets. Instead, they find a Totem which Sutekh himself had inhabited. More powerful than the others, it kills off Jenning's men one by one before engaging the puppets in battle. Unfortunately, due to his increased power due to draining three life forces, the puppets couldn't harm him.

Toulon, speaking through Decapitron, had warned him, Suzie and Jennings to leave the hotel while he and the puppets try to stop Sutekh. Jennings had argued with him about leaving without proof and wanted to take a puppet. While in the elevator, he had been clubbed by Jennings. Luckily for him, the puppets took care of Jennings and shoved him down the elevator shaft.

The puppets allowed Suzie and him to escape the Inn while Decapitron and the others moved in to try and stop Sutekh. Apparently, having spent too much time in the mortal world had weakened the Totem and, trying to escape was destroyed when Decapitron fired an electron bolt at the portal to the underworld Sutekh was trying to escape through. The resulting explosion not only destroyed Sutekh but the portal as well.

After, Toulon's spirit entrusted the formula and the puppets to him.

He should have known that it wasn't the end.

Now, six years later, things weren't any better than before. At least now, he could talk with his friends, no, his family, the puppets and they with him. A man named Doctor Magrew had contacted Rick about his Artificial Intelligence project and simply wanted to come and discuss his own project. At first Rick was reluctant to meet with him now that the current owners of the Inn had sold it to Suzie and himself due to problems with finding anyone who wanted a room in the supposedly haunted place. He was optimistic at first of redoing the Inn and re-opening it as a doll and puppet museum, but finances were not good.

Apparently Magrew suspected this because he offered Rick a substantial amount of money to speak with him and compare their research projects. In the end, he agreed to meet and only after meeting Magrew, something told him it was a bad idea. Magrew's research was good, a close second to his own, but he was TOO ambitious. That night, when Suzie had gone into town, Magrew drugged his drink. As the effects of the sedative were taking effect, he saw Magrew loading the currently "dead" puppets into their case and leaving.

When he awoke, the puppets and anything connected with them were gone. He called Suzie and told her what was going on and together, they began trying to figure out where Mulgrew had gone. Tracing phone records was easy enough which gave them an address. When they got there, they were told Magrew had lived there but had since moved on. The landlord only knew vaguely where they might try looking for him.

Months went on with no luck. Going from sideshows to carnivals, anywhere he thought Magrew might try and either sell or use the puppets for his own financial gain. It wasn't until he was told about a doll museum in a town with curious marionette puppets including one matching Blade's description that they found him.

By the time he and Suzie arrived, it was too late to stop the chaos that had happened. They found the puppets, but there was damage. Apparently Magrew had the idea of trying to transfer a person's soul into the body of a puppet. His desire was for people to become like the puppets.

"He never tires, never hungers, knows no fear, tells no lies, feels no pain, and knows no secrets. And what is man except a being at war with himself? But not Blade. He has no hidden motives, no secret self. He is purely and perfectly what he is. In fact, I think the world would be a better place if we were all like him." That is what his daughter, Jane, told Suzie when we found her, still half crazed when she found her father being killed by the puppets.

From what he was told by the puppets told him, he had begun his experiments trying to transfer people into puppets. His first attempt was on a man named Matt. It had almost worked, but when it didn't work, he took the Matt Puppet and placed him into a box, which his daughter told them he left on the side of the road and set fire to it, almost destroying it. She found the puppet later, but it was too late and it died after asking her to help.

The next victim was named Robert "Tank" Winsley, a talented crafter who took over where Matt left off, carving puppets for Magrew. In the end, Tank was ambushed by Magrew and his soul transferred into an electronic Tank puppet with his face on the view screen. The other puppets, never wanting this to happen, turned on Magrew, cutting him and when he was on the floor, allowing Tank to shoot out a beam of electricity into his head, killing him. Jane had walked in on this scene, screamed and collapsed. This is how he and Suzie had found her.

By the time she had awoke, he had gathered the puppets and their belongings and placed them in his van, except for the Tank puppet. He had disappeared when they had arrived, perhaps he didn't feel as though he belonged with the others.

Suzie had talked with her, making up a story about creatures called "Totems" which resembled the puppets and that he and Suzie were paranormalists who were trying to destroy them. Apparently she did a good job since Jane bought it.

While Suzie helped Jane sort out what she was going to do next, he went to the van, trying to find out where the other puppets had gone, including Decapitron.

His heart sank when he found out Decapitron and Torch were sold to a travelling sideshow carnival before coming to this town in an effort to raise money for his experiments. Luckily Jester remembered the name and logo of the carnival so it would be easy to find it.

Three weeks later, he, Suzie and the puppets were approaching the carnival.

Exiting the van, he turned to the small band of puppets in the back.

"Ok, you guys keep quiet back there. Keep Suzie safe and I'll be right back."

Blade tipped his hat to him, while Jester and the others all nodded.

Suzie grinned at them and then turned to Rick, "We'll be fine. Go find the others."

Nodding, Rick turned and headed toward the carnival.

Moving from vendor to vendor, he asked around trying to find the side show until he finally entered a small tent. There were several exhibits around and after looking at all of them, he came to a glass case marked, "Living Puppets" but there was nothing inside.

Pulling over the sideshow barker, he asked, "Where are the living puppets that were in there?"

The man with a handlebar mustache replied with a laugh, "Them? They're gone. Sold them at our last stop. Some guy paid the owner an outrageous amount for them. "

Rick felt his heart drop. Damn it! "Can you tell me any details? I'm extremely interested in buying them myself."

Shrugging, the man replied, "You'd have to talk to the owner about that. I know the guy paid cash for them." pointing toward a small trailer outside.

Rushing from the tent, he hurried over and began knocking on the door repeatedly.

An older man with a scowl opened the door, "Who the hell is banging on the door?" he demanded to know.

"Sorry sir. My name is Rick Myers and I understand you sold your living puppets at your last stop." He panted.

Nodding, he got a grin on his face.

"Yeah. Some guy bought them for $10,000 each. I couldn't pass that up."

"Do you happen to have any details on the guy who bought them? Where did this happen?"

The man shook his head, "Couldn't tell you much about the guy. German, I think. Last stop was a little town called Carson. About 100 miles south of here."

Rick nodded, thanking him before tearing into a run back to the van.

Getting in, he started it up, saying over his shoulder, "Someone bought them in the last town. A German guy which according to Toulon's diaries is never a good thing."

Funds being what they were, they were forced to return to Rick's and Suzie's new home 50 miles away from the Bodega Bay Inn. He hated to lose the Inn, but with money being what it was and the tourists still not coming in, the bank had taken it from him. There was still so much at the Inn he knew he had not found yet.

Days later, Suzie and Rick had returned home from getting the supplies needed to create the serum of life for the puppets when Suzie's jaw dropped, approaching the front door.

"Rick!" she shouted, "Someone's broken in!"

Sure enough, the door was wide open and as they carefully walked in, they saw their home had been ransacked. Pillows tossed aside, furniture knocked over and papers scattered on the floor.

Rick's eyes widened, "The puppets!"

Quickly, he vaulted from the living room to the back bedroom and his heart sank. The trunk, puppets and anything associated with his friends was gone. Someone had come looking for them and had found them. Taken them all.

His head snapped toward the top of his closet as he raced over, running his hand along the top and sighed a breath of relief. The Diary, it was still there.

Grabbing it, he looked down at it. Andrew Toulon's diary he had been entrusted with. He had read it countless times. Re-living the adventures within as if they were his own. Experiencing what Toulon had felt. True, the formula to create the life potion was not in it, but Toulon himself had given it to Rick shortly after defeating the Totems while inside Decapitron's body. He warned him it was a gift to have this knowledge..and a curse. But, as the acting Puppet Master, it was his responsibility to keep the puppets safe. Now, he had failed.

A week passed and he had no leads on who had taken them. The police had came and taken fingerprints, but nothing in their database told them who it was.

Then, that Friday night, they were having a birthday party for Lauren who had just been released from the hospital. She, her boyfriend and Suzie's brother and his wife had just finished their glasses of wine when the doorbell rang.

Getting up from the couch, Rick walked over to the door and answered it. Standing there was a woman with dark eyes and long brown hair. "Rick Myers?" She asked.

Rick nodded, "Yes?"

She smiled, running a hand through her long auburn hair, "My name is Maclain. I think you are in possession of something I need."

His heart began to race. Not here, not now.

She reached into her vest and removed a pistol aiming it at him and forcing him inside.

Suzie and Lauren screamed as she shoved Rick onto the couch.

"Now, Myers. I want Toulon's diary and I want it now. I know you don't have the puppets. They've gone..home." she said menacingly.

His eyes widened, "Where are they? Who took them?"

A bullet hole in the wall next to his head was the response.

"Next time, it will be your head. Now where is the diary?" she yelled.

Looking over to Suzie and the others, he knew he had no choice.

"In my room. Come on." He said, standing.

She shook her head, "No. You go get it. I'll keep them company." Nodding toward the others.

Moving from the room, he went and grabbed the diary. He didn't want to give it away, but with the others being held, he had no choice.

Returning, he handed it to her.

Looking down at it, she nodded once before saying, "Don't think too badly of me. I could have shot and killed all of you. It's for a greater good, Puppet boy."

Backing up, she moved out of the house, shooting out two tires on the cars in the driveway before getting into her own car and speeding away.

Within an hour, he was in the van racing toward the one place the puppets could truly call home. Bodega Bay Inn. Upon reaching it, he saw Maclain's car and carefully picked up the pistol he normally kept hidden under his and Suzie's bed. Making sure the safety was on, he slid it into his belt and got out, heading toward the entrance.

Once inside, he drew out the gun and made his way to Toulon's room, making sure to check around every corner. Upon reaching it, he looked around and found nothing.

Suddenly, he heard a gunshot coming from the basement as he raced down the stairs toward the sound. Carefully, he went down the stairs, crouching down so he could see whoever was down there before they saw him. What he saw shocked him.

Maclain's lifeless body lay there in the middle of the floor, Blade standing nearby looking up at him. Beside her, a man in a brown shirt with a bullet wound to the center of his forehead. The gun he was holding was beside him, but he couldn't tell if the man killed Maclain and then took his own life or was shot by someone else.

Reaching the floor, he looked around, holstering his gun before looking around. Blade and the others slowly walked out toward him as he grinned down at them. "Hey guys. What the hell happened here?"

Picking up Blade, he listened as the puppet hissed in his ear as Rick's facial expression changed from bewilderment to concern.

Setting the puppet down, he quickly whipped out his gun and aimed it up at the shelf by the stairs. "Where is it, Blade? Where's the puppet who shot him?"

Quickly, Blade was running off along with Pinhead and Jester. Six-shooter made his way beside him, holding his own six guns up toward the shelf.

"Where's Tunneler?" Rick asked, looking down at Six.

The cowboy looked toward the table where the now deceased man had been working as he hissed to Rick as well.

Walking around the table, he saw Tunneler laying there beside small miniature tools that Six said the man had been using to fix some damage to Tunneler's arm.

"So this is the boy Toulon brought back with him from Germany?" Rick asked as he picked up Tunneler and gave him an injection to the back of his neck.

Six nodded as his head swirled around at the approached of Blade.

"No luck?" Rick asked.

Blade shook his head as the others approached. All had the same result.

"Ok," Rick began, "We need to figure out exactly what was going on here. Who the hell was this woman and why was she after the formula?"

He sat down as Tunneler's body began to shake before turning his head to look at Rick who was smiling at him. "Hey there buddy."

Blade approached Rick's feet and poked him once with his knife hand.

Picking him up, Rick sat him on the table as Blade began to relay what he had heard the woman say before dying. Why she was there and what she had told Hertz.

"She never murdered me or the others. She was lying about that obviously." He said, looking shocked. "She got the Diary, but the formula wasn't in there, you guys know that."

Blade nodded once, continuing his hissing.

When he finished, Rick sat back, nearly falling out of the chair.

"The wooden puppets…They sent her? But this doesn't make any sense. They want to die?"

The white faced puppet simply nodded as small knives protruded from his eye sockets.

"If that's the case, we need to find Decapitron and Torch as soon as we can. I get the feeling this is not over by a long shot."

Chapter Three coming soon.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's note. Thanks to the reviews, I truly appreciate them.**

**Chapter Three**

**The Meeting**

Rick had gathered the puppets and the remains of the diary Pinhead had found in Maclain's room back to the house, only after burying both Maclain and Hertz in the cemetery behind the Inn. The police would have only blamed him for their murders as they had done before. There was no time for anything like that now.

The next few days passed with Blade, Jester and the others telling him everything Hertz had told them and what Maclain had told him.

"The originals she called them," Rick asked Jester, as he sat on the couch of his home, the puppets sitting around him, "She's referring to the wooden puppets he talks about in the diary? The ones he left in Paris?"

The small puppet clad in a Jester's outfit nodded, his head spinning to reveal a frowning face.

He sighed. Toulon had discussed these puppets in his diary in great detail. How he had brought them to life using the formula the Egyptian man, named Afzel, had given him. How he had no choice to bring them with him when he and a young Peter Hertz escaped to American. Toulon had expressed extreme guilt after leaving them behind. As if he were a parent leaving his children behind. Rick knew it couldn't have been an easy decision. In the diary, he wondered whatever had happened to the puppets. But, he did mention he tried to find out later in his old age. Had hired detectives in Paris to try and find out who had bought them, what had happened to them. In the last entries in the journal he had stated that a small sideshow had bought these curious little wooden puppets which could move of their own accord. The last entry stating he had plans to go and retrieve them. Something that would never happen.

Walking into the room, Suzie grinned down at Jester, saying, "Hey there, no smile for me?"

Jester's head swiveled around to reveal a smiling face as she giggled, sitting down beside Rick.

"So, what are you going to do?" she asked.

Shrugging, he replied, "I have to go, Suzie. I have to go get them before whoever got Decapitron and Torch does something else. Something tells me that is who is behind all of this. But, I want you to go stay with your mother. I don't want to risk them coming here looking for Blade and the others. Please."

He held her hand in his and kissed it. She never wanted to leave him, especially now. They had been through worse at the Inn and she held her own. But, unknown to Rick, she was four months pregnant.

"Okay." She said, nodding her head, "I'll go tomorrow."

He knew it wouldn't be cheap, but he took out the phone and began making reservations for a flight to Paris.

The flight was longer than he had expected as it landed in the Paris International airport some time later. After picking up the small trunk with the puppets inside, Rick made his way to the taxis outside and hailed one, insisting on putting the trunk in the back seat with himself.

When asked where he wanted to go, Rick gave the address he had found in the diary, the last known location of this side show. Not really sure if it would even be there, he hoped there would be some clue as to their whereabouts if it wasn't.

As the taxi pulled up, it was to Rick's great relief that a carnival was seen only a block away. It appeared to be a permanent part of this small town. Paying the taxi driver, he took the trunk out and, propping it on its back wheels, began to walk toward the entrance.

After paying admission and asking around to the few carnival workers that spoke English, he was directed to the manager of the carnival.

Walking inside the small building, he entered and asked to see the manager to the secretary behind the desk.

"What is this in regards to?" she asked in a French accent.

"I was told you had a side show act of living puppets at one time. I'd like some information about it and was told to come here."

She nodded before beginning to type on the keyboard in front of her and then pausing looking at the screen.

"I am sorry. We no longer have that attraction. It seems as though it was sold to a private collector some time ago. However, I do have his address if you would like it."

Nodding, Rick took the paper she had written the address on and quickly left, hailing another taxi and proceeding to the address.

As the taxi pulled in front of the apartment building, Rick wondered how someone who could afford to buy the puppets was living in such a run down building. This section of the city seemed to be the low level section.

Paying the driver, he got out, pulling the trunk behind him and made his way up the stairs and to the apartment number listed on the paper. Knocking once, he waited for one minute before knocking again. Sounds of shuffling feet coming to the door could be heard before the door opened slightly, the chain lock clicking.

"Yes?"

"Are you Dubois Mareau?" Rick asked, with high hopes.

"Who are you?" The grungy face man asked.

"My name is Rick Myers. I'm here because of the puppets you purchased from a side show about two years ago."

There was silence for several moments before the door shut and the chain lock was taken off, the door opening wide.

"Come in, Monsieur Myers."

Walking inside, Rick set the trunk by the door and waited as Dubois made his way past him and sat down on the couch, offering Rick the chair in front of it.

The apartment was surprisingly well furnished with what appeared to be a brand new flat screen TV, high end electronics and around a hundred DVD's, mostly pornographic littered around the floor.

Dubois himself was wearing a stained t-shirt and jeans with multiples holes in them. His eyes looked bloodshot, probably because of the numerous liquor bottles lying around.

"Now, what about those worthless puppets?"

"Worthless?" Rick asked, confused.

"Yes," he said, grabbing a liquor bottle sitting on the end table by the couch and swigging down several gulps, "Sure, they moved around for a short time and then stopped altogether. I ended up putting them on a shelf collecting dust. That is, until a few weeks ago."

Rick's stomach dropped, he had a bad feeling about this.

"What happened a few weeks ago?"

Dubois laughed heartily, "Someone else came looking for them. Paid me a great deal for them. I couldn't understand why anyone would pay that much for a bunch of wooden puppets, but he seemed to want them very badly. Horrible accent though."

"Accent?"

"Yeah," Dubois said as he took another gulp, "German."

He knew it. The same person who had taken Decapitron and Torch now had the retro puppets.

"Do you happen to have his contact information?"

Dubois looked at him for the longest time and then nodded, "I'll go get his number. He called me a few days ago."

Stumbling from the room, Rick had thought he had caught a break. That is, until Dubois came back in the room with a gun in his hand, aiming it at Rick's chest.

"What the hell?" Rick asked, standing and backing up, "What are you doing?"

"Funny thing about this guy," Dubois said, almost smiling as he twisted the silencer onto the pistol. "He told me someone else might come looking for the puppets. If I killed whoever it was, there was 500,00 franks in it for me. Looks like I'm going to be a richer man."

Aiming the pistol to Rick's head, Dubois only felt a sharp pain in his left ankle as he looked down and saw a tiny puppet in a trench coat, now covered in blood from the gash on his ankle. Next to the puppet with a knife on his hand, a larger one with huge hands grabbed his other leg and pulled, sending Dubois to the floor, the pistol sliding from his hands into Rick's who bent down and now held it at Dubois.

"Living puppets!" He shouted, while clutching at his ankle, "Like the others!"

"Where is his number?" Rick asked, aiming the pistol at Dubois' head.

Looking up at Rick, he muttered, "In the phone. The only call from the States." Before looking back at Blade and Pinhead.

Picking up the phone, Rick looked at the incoming calls and found one from the U.S. only three days prior. Pocketing the phone, he slammed the butt of the gun against Dubois' head as the man collapsed onto the floor.

"Come on." He told the two, "Back in the trunk. We need to find a place to stay."

Hours later, the puppets were sitting around Rick in the small hotel room as Rick dialed the number on the phone and waited as it rang.

Finally, it was picked up as a man's voice answered, "I told you not to call me Dubois." Came the voice in a pronounced German accent.

"This isn't Dubois," Rick said, "My name is…"

Before he could finish, the man on the other end answered, "Rick Myers, I presume."

Rick was silent for only a few moments before replying, "Yes. I believe you have some things that belong to me."

"Is that so?" Krauss replied, "I bought them and have the receipts for said purchases so I believe they belong to me now."

"They belong to Andre Toulon." Rick stated emphatically.

There was laughter on the other end of the phone.

"Toulon is dead so it doesn't matter anymore. However…I am interested in YOUR puppets. I'm sure we can make some type of deal between us. One that would be mutually beneficial."

Rick shook his head, his face contorted into one of pure rage, "I'm never giving you the puppets. Nothing you can offer me is worth it."

"Oh?" Krauss asked, "What about the footage I have from the security cameras at the Bodega Inn?"

"What?"

Krauss laughed once more, "I own the Inn now, boy. I had set up surveillance cameras just in case any of the other puppets were out and about. Yes, I know all about your puppets you have. I also have gone over certain recent video from the basement. A woman collapsing and dying, another man pulling a gun on someone and being shot, then you coming into the picture, holding a gun. Not good for you I'm afraid. Then video of you removing the bodies and cleaning the mess. Looks like an open and shut case of murder to me."

All of the air had left Rick. This guy was right. If the police got a hold of that security footage, well, they already thought he was a murderer at one point. This would just solidify their case.

"So, Mr. Myers," Krauss said in a calm voice, "It seems to me you have little choice in the matter. Bring them to me, here at the Inn in one week. I will hand over the tape as well as a substantial financial bonus."

Looking at the puppets who seemed to be listening to every word, Rick held a finger up to his lips before replying, "Alright. One week." And hung up.

"Ok," He said, " We have one week to prepare for a fight. I have no intention of giving any of you up and I'm going to get the others back as well."

Jester's head swiveled around to reveal a grin. Pinhead, Six-shooter, Tunneler and Leech Woman all nodded and Blade's eye sockets popped out their small daggers.

"Let's go home." Rick said.


	4. Chapter 4 Krauss' Puppets

**Chapter Four**

**Krauss' puppets**

In his penthouse of the Bodega Bay Inn, Nathan Krauss sat at his makeshift craftsman table. Many miniature tools lay scattered on the table with paints, acrylics and puppet clothing. Numerous photographs were taped to the wall beside it. Gengie and Shredder Khan sat on the shelf beside him, looking down at his work as he began to speak to the open trunk on the floor by his feet.

"As I have told you my friends, I understand your position in all of this. When Herr Toulon," He said, nodding toward a small locked trunk in the corner, "Created you, it wasn't out of compassion. It wasn't so he could help others. It was out of vain and power. He created you, used you for his own purposes and then discarded you like trash. If I hadn't found you, you would have spent the rest of your existence rotting on that filthy Frenchman's shelf, then went on to who knows what?"

There was no response as he turned on a metal cutter, cutting out a small knife and hook before turning it off.

"I know what it is you desire. You've told me. You want an end to your torment. To escape the hell Toulon put you in. Your souls trapped within those little bodies made from wood. I know you were disappointed in that Maclain woman I hired to find the formula as was I. However, I will keep my word to you. I've sent a small sample to an acquaintance of mine at a major lab here in the city. He will analyze it and if possible, replicate it for me. Once I know how it works, I will keep my end of the bargain and release you. However, you must also keep your word to me. Help me subdue and capture your replacements. Do we still have a bargain?"

There were several faint hisses from the trunk as Krauss nodded to himself.

"I have nearly finished readying your modifications. Once I am finished, you will be more than formidable to the rest of your…family."

There was a thud outside as Krauss looked over to Gengie who had already jumped from the shelf and went running outside the door.

A few moments of silence passed before two gunshots were heard.

Quickly, Krauss was on his feet, rushing to the door and pulling it open only to find Gengie's body on the ground, his head having been shot into two pieces.

Scanning the floor, he knew that one of Myers' puppet was known as Six-shooter, he was obviously here somewhere.

"Come out my little friend!" he yelled out, "No need to hide. We will find you in time and you will join us in the end."

No reply came as he looked over the railing thinking he heard little feet, but saw nothing.

"Have it your way." He muttered before walking back into the room saying, "Please go find our little friend." To the puppets assembled who all left the room to search.

**Author's note: Sorry this was short, but I'm working on something else as well.**

**So, who shot Hertz in the basement? Who shot and killed Gengie? Find out in Chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter FiveThe Meeting

**Chapter Five**

**The Meeting**

Rick's flight had arrived shortly after 5 am the next day. Suzie had picked him up from the airport and on the way back to their home; he had filled her in on everything that had happened in Paris.

"My god, Rick!" she nearly shouted, "You were nearly killed by that French guy and now you're planning some kind of assault on the Bodega Inn?"

"It's not like I have much of a choice, Suzie." Rick said, knowing she wasn't going to like the idea, "He's got surveillance of me at the Inn. If he turns that over to the police, after what happened there last time? Well, you know that's going to put an end to the dreams we have of leaving here with the family."

Looking down to the passenger side floor, Blade looked up at him and nodded his head as if to say, "Thanks for including us in your family."

Suzie looked out the window, biting her lip. She never wanted this to happen. To tell him this way. She was going to tell him over a quiet little candlelit dinner. But, things had changed now.

"Rick, I'm pregnant." She stated bluntly.

The car swerved slightly as Rick's head shot over to look at her as he stuttered, "W-what?"

Regaining his composure and the control of the car, his eyes were still wide with surprise.

"When did this happen?"

"I was going to tell you earlier, but with everything that happened…"

There was silence for several moments as Rick pulled the car into the driveway and turned it off. They sat there, each one looking out the windshield and not speaking before she asked, "Are you upset?"

Slowly, Rick looked over at her before smiling and pulling her into a warm embrace, "I'm actually happier than I've ever been."

Tear slipped down her cheek as she heard him. She had prayed he would be happy and not want to leave her in favor of the puppets, though she doubted he ever would.

"But," He said, pulling back and looking her in the eye, "It's more important now than ever to keep you safe. This guy knows where I live. Like I said, he's the one who hired that woman Maclain. So, you need to go back to your mother's place tomorrow. I'll come for you when things are finished."

She nodded, taking her hands and putting them on either side of his face, "Rick, I want you and the guys to be careful."

There was a small whimper from behind Rick's seat as she looked back and smiled, "Gals too Leech." As the small dark haired puppet in the pink dress nodded to her, "We girls have to stick together."

The puppet extended out her hand to meet Suzie's fingers as she held them.

Suzie and Mrs. Leech had gotten closer during their time together. At first, she was reluctant to ever be in the same room as Suzie, but as time progressed, Suzie thought Leech was happy to have another woman to be around, always surrounded by men, real and puppet. Suzie had even gone to fabric stores and made new dresses for her, though Mrs. Leech always preferred Pink.

One evening, they had even had a conversation of sorts. Suzie of course, couldn't understand her like Rick did, but she did understand nodding of the head and shaking.

They had talked about Rick and about Mrs. Leech's husband, Toulon, before he had transferred her soul, her essence into the puppet's body.

"Did you two talk after his spirit inhabited Decapitron?" She had asked.

Leech had not moved for a few moments, and then nodded.

"Were you glad to be together with him?"

Leech had only looked down at her raised arms and then at Suzie as if to say, "Is this truly being together? Doll and puppet?"

Suzie had actually blushed in embarrassment before adding, "I'm sorry. I just meant…"

But Leech had extended her hand and put it on top of Suzie's as if excusing her.

Now, things between them were different. There wasn't a day that went by that Leech wasn't in the same room as Suzie.

"Maybe you should take Mrs. Leech with you." Rick suggested.

"Well, I think that would be up to her." Suzie replied, looking back at her, "What do you want to do?"

The dark haired puppet looked at the others before pointing toward Suzie, almost asking permission from the others.

"I'd say that's a yes." Rick said, getting out of the car and allowing the puppets to jump out and move to the door.

As he unlocked the door and swung it open, he distinctly heard a man's voice say, "Now is not the time, Ginger! They're going to be back soon and…"

The words stopped as Rick flipped the lights on, looking around. The puppets, also hearing the voice, scattered in different directions, looking for the intruder.

Shutting the door, Rick motioned for Suzie to stay by the door as he began walking around.

No sooner had he stepped in front of the TV set than he heard a man's voice say, "Hello Myers."

Spinning around to face the set, he was shocked at what he saw.

A man, no more than 13 inches tall, sitting on top of the TV set with a gun aimed at his chest. Beside him, a small blonde woman no larger than he was. Neither of them were puppets, he could tell that by their movements. No puppet was that articulate.

A sound of six guns clicking made the small man looked down to this left where Six-shooter had drawn his weapons, all of them aimed at him. The cowboy's bandanna rose to cover his mouth, but a sinister laugh could be heard.

"Hold it, Six." Rick said, looking curiously at the man and slowly approaching, "You're not a puppet, are you?"

"Do I look like one of those things?" asked the white haired man, flipping him off.

"Sorry." Rick said, shocked to be given the finger.

The woman beside him whispered, "Brick, give him a chance and put that damn gun away."

"Ginger," the man known as Brick replied, but was stopped as she put a hand up to stop him.

Slowly, the gun was holstered under the man's black trench coat as he looked over at her, "Better?"

The small blonde nodded before Brick turned to Rick.

"Sorry about the theatrics, but we need to talk."

Nodding, Rick motioned for Suzie to come sit beside him on the couch.

"Okay, talk."

"My name is Brick Bardo. Some people call me Dollman."

Suzie's eyed widened, "Yeah, I heard about you before. You guys are from Pahoota, right?"

Ginger nodded, "Yeah. That's where we've been the past few years since Brick came to town."

Rick suddenly remembered the news stories he had heard about. "So, how did you guys get so small?"

Sighing, brick replied, "Ginger here was shrunk by an alien collecting women. Me, I came from another planet and the size ratio really screwed me up. But," He said scratching his head, "We're not the issue here. Those things of yours and the ones up at that hotel are."

"You know about what's going on there?" Suzie asked.

Rick answered her, "You. You were the one who shot Hertz, aren't you?"

Brick nodded, "Yeah. Had no choice. He was freaking out already and when he turned his gun to me and fired, I shot back. Nearly took my head off with his shot."

"Great." Rick snorted, "It's because of you that I have to plan an ambush. The surveillance tape makes it look like I shot him."

Brick put his hands up, "Hey, nobody made you go down there with a gun. I had no idea what was going on. I still don't to be honest. All I know is that I've had some really crappy dealings with toys that move by themselves."

"They aren't toys!" Rick protested, "They're puppets and they are my family."

"I don't seem the resemblance." Dollman chuckled.

This time, it was Rick who flipped Brick off.

"Look kid, I know what he's planning. He's setting the ambush up for you and your pals. I was up there last night. I heard him talking to you and then what he's planning. Blew one of the little things heads in half." 

"Which one?" Suzie asked.

"I don't know," Brick said, shrugging, "The one with the turban."

"Gengie." Blade whispered to Rick who said it aloud.

"Either way, you're way outnumbered. He's got at least 8 puppets up there. Maybe more. That's where I come in."

"You?" Rick asked, unsure of what Brick meant.

"Ginger here is a paranormal buff. She's the reason we even came to that Boedga Inn. Because of all the weird crap happening there. We heard about everything that happened and it intrigued her. We get there and overhear all this talk about living puppets and well…I was curious. Seems like I've got more toys.." He stopped and held a hand up, "Sorry, puppets to deal with."

Looking down, Rick asked Blade and Jester, "Think we can trust him?"

Blade's head slowly turned to Brick and seemed to study him for some time before giving Rick a nod. Jester, however, spun his head several times.

"Jeez, quit spinning." Brick said, looking annoyed, "You're making me dizzy."

Finally, his head came to stop on the smile as Rick nodded, "Okay. You're in. What's the plan?"

"Well, first off, he's keeping one puppet locked up. Calls it Decapitron. I figure if he is that afraid of this thing, it's good for us. I think I should go in with one of your guys and break him out. No offense, but he's on the lookout for you, not for a 13 inch ex-cop."

Rick nodded, "Yeah, we definitely would be better with Decapitron here. Take Blade with you. He knows all the secrets of the Inn. I'll take you guys up to a few blocks away."

"The sooner the better. Once this guy is aware we've been there, he may not be willing to wait a week and might try coming here."

Standing, Rick moved over to the door grabbing the car keys.

"Brick, you and Blade come on."

Leaning over to kiss Ginger, Brick leapt from the TV set and rushed for the door, followed by Blade.

Turning at the door, Rick said, "The rest of you watch over Ginger and Suzie." Before leaving the house.

It was nearly an hour later when the car pulled up near the edge of town, the sillhoute of the Inn visible in the early morning.

"Ok, it's only about three blocks away. Can you make it?" he asked Brick who was strapped in the front seat.

Brick simply glared at him and flipped him off before opening the car door and jumping out.

Turning after Blade followed, Brick said, "We'll be back."

He had to admit, Brick thought as he ran beside the cloaked puppet, this thing could really haul ass. It was with some difficulty he managed to keep up with the little guy. Though soon they reached their destination. Before Blade could continue, he grabbed the back of the trench coat and leaned on one knee, panting.

"Hang on there, ghost face. I'm out of breath."

Blade swung around and smacked Brick's hand off his jacket, but did indeed wait.

Catching his breath, he asked, "So, you were really a real person once? Like the others in there?"

Blade's eye sockets popped their daggers, but soon they retracted as he nodded once.

"Let me ask you something." Brick said, standing once more, "If this guy Toulon could put your soul into a puppet, why couldn't he just put your soul into someone else's body?"

Blade brought his knife hand up and ran it across his throat in response.

Brick wasn't sure if that meant shut up or they would die, but decided to end the conversation as Blade began sprinting toward the Inn once more as he followed.

Once inside through a hidden passageway near the first floor, the pair maneuvered through the corridors and up staircases slowly so as not to be seen.

Once he knew where he was, he motioned for Blade to follow him, but the puppet snagged the back of his trench coat with his hook, shaking his head.

"I was just here. I know where the trunk and the room are. This way." Pointing to the right.

Blade tugged him harder and nudged his head to the left.

"Fine. You better be right about this Casper."

Undoing his hold, Blade directly Brick around the corner to what appeared to be a dead end.

"Way to go there."

Blade, not paying him any attention began tugging at a panel near the floor until it popped off with a faint click and without waiting crawled inside.

"Blade one, Brick zero." Said the Dollman as he followed, pulling the panel back on behind him.

Although he hated following Blade's backside, he followed the hidden passageway which seemed to be leading them up at an angle until they came to a point where both could stand.

Whipping around, Blade brought the knife up to his mouth as if telling Brick to shut up before moving down the small maintenance shaft. As they walked down the wooden 4x4 between the ceiling, Blade seemed to be counting the tiles before stopping 30 down. Getting to a knee, he pierced the corner of the pop up tile and lifted it enough for Brick to see they were right above the penthouse.

Drawing out his gun, he slowly ducked his head under to see who was in the room, only to find it empty. They were directly over the workbench which looked as though wood shavings and paint had been sprayed all over it. Bits of wooden hands lay strewn across one section.

Looking back to Blade, he asked, "Now how do you propose we get down there and back up here?"

The answer was Blade shoving Brick out the ceiling.

Landing with a dull thump on the bed, he was about the flip the puppet off when Blade leapt down to the floor in a crouch and began running for the trunk in the corner.

Sliding off the bed, Brick raced for the trunk as well. Once there, he looked at the padlock on the chain surrounding the trunk as he removed a small metal knife from inside his coat and began picking the lock as Blade turned to look toward the door as if standing guard while he worked.

A click was heard as Brick maneuvered the lock open and the chain began to fall. Catching it so it wouldn't slam onto the floor, he lowered the chain down slowly before popping open the trunk and slowly moving it open.

He jumped back slightly as the sight of Decapitron came into view. Okay, this one was bigger than him by an inch or two. Black putty head, but he did like the leather jacket. Nice touch there, Toulon.

What appeared to be a cybernetic apparatus sat beside the puppet as he grabbed it and said, "How do you get this thing to move?"

His question was answered as Decapitron stepped out of the trunk and took the electric head from Brick. The putty hear morphed into that of an older man with a beard and moustache.

"I am Andre Toulon, the Decapitron. I thank you for aiding me. Come, we must leave before they return."

Dollman nodded, "My thoughts exactly."

The three cautiously moved to the door and looked out. To the left no more than two feet away was Shredder Khan, to the right, the same distance was the Ninja.

Decapitron motioned for them to follow as he went back to the corner of the room and up onto the workplace. From there, he slid the window open and moved outside with Blade close behind. As Brick stepped out onto the edge, he looked down and groaned. He was never a big fan of heights.

Scurrying across the edge of the building, they came to a drain panel. Lucky for them it was still an older version, big enough for them to barely fit through as Toulon dropped down, carrying the other head above his head. Blade followed as Brick groaned and slid down. The drop was steeper than he had thought as he seemed to fall and fall before sliding out into the wet grass below.

"Where is Rick?" Asked Toulon as Blade pointed in the direction of the car where Rick waited.

"Come. We must hurry. Terrible things are about to occur."

Brick nodded, "As if they haven't already." 

After another long running session, the three figures came into view as Rick opened the door allowing them inside. As he saw Toulon, his face broke into a wide grin.

"Good to see you again, Andre."

The puppet smiled back, "I see you are well, Puppetmaster. I thank you for saving me."

"Well, we need all the help we can get according to Bardo there." Nodding toward Brick who had just sat down as Rick leaned over them and shut the door, Blade standing on the floorboard.

"Again. I owe you a debt of thanks." Toulon said to Brick.

"Thank me when this is over and done."

Looking back to Rick, Decapitron said, "Now, we must gather our family together and prepare. Prepare for a puppet war."


	6. Chapter Six The Battle Begins

**Chapter Six**

**The Battle Begins**

The next few days passed without incident. Krauss had not called Rick nor were there any attacks on the house. Perhaps the thought of Toulon back with his allies worried Krauss, Rick couldn't be sure. To be safe, Suzie had gone to stay with her mother, but insisted that Mrs. Leech stay with Toulon as they had just been reunited.

Toulon had gathered the puppets, Rick, as well as Brick and Ginger together to discuss possible scenarios and attack procedures. He knew better than most the risks involved and how to best avoid any casualties if possible.

The night before Rick was ordered to report to Krauss, he found himself seated on the couch, Decapitron beside him. Brick and Ginger were on the recliner beside him, sleeping.

"Puppet Master?" Asked Toulon.

"What is it, Andre?"

"I wanted to thank you."

Rick chuckled, "You've done that numerous times since we rescued you. It's no big deal."

Turning his head to Rick, Toulon shook it, "No. I was not referring to this last instance. Rather, I was thanking you for all you have done since our first meeting. Not many men would have dealt with the ramifications of being master to my children."

"Well," said Rick as he lay back, "I don't think of myself as their master. I watch over them, they watch over me. Family."

Toulon nodded, "I believe they have come to look upon you in the same manner. I know they give undying loyalty to those who treat them fairly and not abuse them or what they can do. I forgot that before and was lucky to get a second chance."

Sitting up, Rick looked down at Toulon, who had looked away to the floor.

"What do you mean by 'you forgot'?"

Toulon let out an exasperated sigh.

"I do not like to speak of it. It's one part of my life I am ashamed of. It nearly cost me my continued existence as well as my relationship with the puppets."

He looked up to Rick, saw the look on his face, practically begging to know what happened.

Taking in a deep breath, he began, "Several years ago, before we met, I was living at the Bodega Inn. When the people who had been seeking me out arrived, I was forced to take my own life in order to avoid being tortured to reveal the secret of the puppets. But, you know this much already."

Rick nodded.

"However, after that, Blade and the others utilized a potion I had purchased in Cairo during my and Elsa's stay there. The formula brought my body back to life, raising me from the dead. It was then that I began my process to bring Elsa and I back to new human bodies. To this end, I created life sized puppet bodies for the pair of us to inhabit until we could perform the procedure."

Rick was flabbergasted at this news. He had never read about any of this in the diary, nor had any of the puppets talked about it. Then again, with what he was talking about, he wasn't surprised.

"I was sure that one of the investigators, Carolyn, was the reincarnation of my beloved Elsa. I was wrong of course, but I didn't want to believe it until afterward. I forced the puppets to assist me in my work, using them like nothing more than tools instead of living souls with feelings."

He shook his head for several silent moments before continuing.

"In the end, they figured out what I was doing and turned on me. Destroyed my makeshift body and Torch set me on fire. I fell out of the window and plummeted to the ground below. It was only by some miracle I survived, but only just. My soul was still intact inside the body. I knew I had to make it to the puppet I had been secretly working on. I had only one hand intact and was forced to pull myself into hiding until I could get to the puppet in private. To my horror, the mother of the woman I had believed to be Elsa had been transferred into the mannequin I had created. She caged all of the puppets, except for Torch and left the Inn. It was only then that I made it inside and performed the transference of my soul into Decapitron. In time, the puppets all returned, I'm not sure how. With the last of my strength, I spoke to them. Apologized for my actions from before. To my great relief, they forgave me. Then, I went dormant until you arrived."

"But," Rick stammered, "When I got there, the puppets were all back, they had Decapitron's body in a trunk. How did all that happen?"

Toulon shook his head, "Of that, I am not sure. Only that I was given a second chance to atone for my actions. "

Rick shook his head. This was a lot to take in.

"I only wanted to be reunited with Elsa once more. In a pair of living bodies, instead of these cold shells. To feel her warmth against my face. But, it was forbidden. In order for that to occur, I would have to need the brain tissue from the living body and I am unwilling to ask that of my children again."

"But," Rick asked, arching a brow, "What if the body was already dying? Couldn't that formula restore their body to a healthy one? I mean, it brought you back from the dead."

Toulon was silent as he contemplated this.

"It is possible. However, I do not wish to dwell on this matter. We have more important things to discuss."

It was obvious that the issue was a sensitive one as Rick simply nodded as Toulon jumped from the couch and made his way into the kitchen followed by Rick.

For a moment, Dollman and Ginger lay still before he opened his eyes and looked over at his wife, whom, he saw, also had her eyes open looking at him.

"That's some weird crap." He said, shaking his head, "Animating the dead? Transferring souls.."

She nodded, "Yes, but it's also very romantic in a way. Two souls yearning to be reunited."

"Well, if this doesn't work out, they will be reunited in death."

The following morning, a phone call came in as Rick picked up the cell phone he had taken from the French man.

"Yes?"

Krauss' voice came on, "It's time Puppetmaster. Come to the Inn and wait in the lobby. No one else is here, so it will be you, me and the puppets. Unless you wish to include Herr Toulon whom I know is there with you."

"So let me see if I get this straight. I come in there, deliver the puppets to you and you just let myself and my wife walk away into the sunset? No harm done to us?" Rick asked sarcastically.

"Essentially correct. You give me the puppets and I give you the surveillance tape and a briefcase of money. If you don't..you die and I still get the puppets. Basically you have little choice but to follow through." Krauss stated.

There was a moment before Rick sighed, "Fine. I'll be there soon."

"We will be awaiting your arrival." As the phone clicked off.

Slipping the cell into his pocket, Krauss turned to his assembled army and smiled. He was proud of the work he had done on the puppets. Renewing and redoing them in new images. Especially his personal achievement, a puppet of his own creation which he had used the remaining serum on to bring to life. Granted, it was difficult to transfer the soul into the puppet, but the information he had gotten from his various travels allowed him to piece it together. He had to admit, the last trip he went on when Decapitron had been freed, had allowed him not just one, but two more allies. If Toulon and the Puppet Master thought they would have the advantage with Toulon back on their side, they would be gravely mistaken.

It was three hours later that Rick's van pulled into the parking lot of the Inn. Getting out, he slid open the door and pulled out the trunk with the puppets in it as he whispered, "Okay Brick. You and Ginger follow."

Shutting the door slightly, he carried the trunk into the lobby of the Inn to finally see the face of his nemesis.

Standing in the center of the lobby, Krauss stood there smiling broadly, a makeshift stage with red velvet curtains behind him.

"Welcome, O great Puppet Master Myers!" He shouted, throwing his hands into the air, "I am humbled by your presence."

Rick's eyes narrowed as he sat the trunk down and opened it, revealing all of the puppets who began to emerge, forming a line beside Rick; Tunneler, Jester, Pinhead, Six-Shooter, Blade, Mrs. Leech and finally Decapitron next to Rick, wearing the electro-head.

Six-Shooter's bandana rose to cover his mouth as he laughed his evil chuckle.

"Ah, your little army." Chuckled Krauss, "I suppose some might consider them to be frightening. However," he said, turning as he pulled the rope beside the stage as the curtains parted, "Allow me to introduce mine."

Standing in a row facing them were near mirror images of Rick's puppets.

Retro Blade, clad in a white trench coat and hat, now wore a newly crafted face, identical to Blade's, a knife and hook on opposite hands of his replacement.

Retro Six-Shooter, wearing all black, had also undergone a new transformation to match his counterpart, had his bandana rise to cover his own mouth, with a growl.

Retro Pinhead, whose head had been carved to match his duplicate, only wearing a black sweater with torn off sleeves and wearing two pairs of brass knuckles.

Retro Drill Sergeant, who was wearing a black one piece outfit, a new shiny drill atop his head.

Doctor Death, now wearing blood red surgical garb and carrying two scalpels.

Torch, waving his flame throwing menacingly at them.

The Ninja puppet, carrying two small swords, his red eyes glowing.

Shredder Khan, whose hands hand been removed, replaced by three metallic claws.

Finally, a puppet no one had seen before. A muscular female puppet with blonde hair. She was wearing a black leather one piece outfit with a spiked collar and spiked wristbands. One her side was a black leather whip.

Krauss, stopped in front of the female puppet and grinned, "You like Titania? She is my own creation, my little girl. Deadly. I believe you know the soul who inhabits her body."

Rick tilted his head slightly. For one brief moment, hoping that Krauss had not kidnapped Suzie.

But, to his relief, Krauss walked up behind the stage and reached down, pulling out a mannequin and tossing it to the floor.

Blade and the others hissed, recognizing her.

Looking up at Rick, Decapitron hissed something as he nodded.

"The woman Toulon put in that shell. The one he thought was Elsa."

Krauss' laughter filled the room, "Yes. It took me a while to track her down. But, in the end, it was worth it. She was more than willing to come here and assist me."

Sitting down on the edge of the stage, Krauss looked over at Rick and arched a brow, "Tell me, Mr. Myers. Who was it that DID shoot the man in the basement? Who also shot Gengie and blew his head in half I might add. I know it wasn't you."

He looked over at Six-Shooter, "Perhaps you my little gunslinger?"

Six simply shook his head.

"Ah." Said Krauss in an understanding tone of voice as if realizing something for the first time, "A new puppet then? You've been busy."

Suddenly, Rick shouted out to the stage, "This doesn't have to be this way! We can help you get what it is you want. We can help you find peace!" Trying desperately to avoid what he knew was bound to happen, but he had to try.

"I understand Andre made some mistakes. You feel as though he left you behind when he was supposed to be your friend. But he was just a man. Men make mistakes. He did admit that to me several times. Please, let me help you."

Krauss stood, standing between Rick and the puppets on the stage, "You are wasting your breath. They have all sworn their allegiance to me in return for helping them. They know they can trust me."

"Now," He said, his face turning stern, "Give them to me."

Rick simply stood his ground before replying, "No way in hell." As he threw a jab straight into Krauss' jaw, knocking him back a few feet, staggering before advancing on him again.

Immediately, the battle was on.

Six-Shooter Black leapt from the stage, all six of his guns drawn and shooting for his counterpart who was also racing toward him, guns blazing, the bullets shot past each other until one of them made contact. Six-Shooter's third arm on the right flew off his body as the bullet struck, his double's evil growl laugh filling the area. Undeterred, Six unleashed a volley of shots, one shooting off the black hat of his evil twin, a second shooting off the hand and gun of the second arm on the left.

The laugh from Six merged with the growl of Black Six as the two collided with each other in the middle of the floor, punches flying wildly from the 10 arms.

Unfortunately, Black Six had landed on top of him as Six struggled, rolled from side to side, trying to throw his opponent off of his chest. Punches came down from left to right, knocking his head from side to side with each blow. Reaching to his side, Six grabbed one of the guns and aimed it to the side of Black Six's head and fired. The other went careening into the air to his left side as he rolled to a kneeling position, the other four hands each grabbing a gun from the floor.

Black Six stood, facing his enemy as five shots were fired, each one striking his remaining limbs as they flew in different directions.

Spinning the guns in his hands, Six began moving toward his now armless foe.

The bandana of Black Six lowered as he nodded and let out a little laugh.

Opening fire once more, the head of Black Six was blown into pieces by the gunfire as the small puppet body crumbled to the floor, Six turning and twirling the guns round and round.


	7. Chapter 7 The Battle continues

Chapter Seven

The Battle continues

As Six-shooter was dispatching with his double, Blade was having problems of his own. The counterpart clad in white had sprinted from the stage and vicsiously attacked him with a whirlwind of knife and hook attacks.

He had managed to deflect each one, trying to stab in between.

Two slashes with the knife and Blade's hat was ripped off. This truly pissed Blade off as he reached his hook hand behind Blade II's left knee, pulling it out as it snagged into the puppet's wood. Yanking on it, he tried to detach the leg, and nearly succeeded until Blade II's knife hand quickly came down and cut off Blade's hook hand with one quick slash.

He had been pulling so hard, Blade tumbled backward with the force of the cut. As his double approached, it lifted its knife hand as a single bullet ripped into the knee Blade had been attacking, blowing it off at the knee as the second Blade collapsed onto the ground.

"I owed you that one Ghost face." Dollman said as he passed by clutching his gun, "Now go kill the son of a bitch."

Blade got to his feet, raised his knife had in a salute and then moved to his fallen opponent who was struggling to get to his feet.

Running, Blade began to slash at any part of his double he could get his knife into. A hand flew off, then the hat, white hair and finally, both arms as the twisted version of himself lay there, writhing around, trying to move.

Looking down, Blade's head cocked to one side as if trying to decide what to do. Then, he raised the knife and brought it down in between the puppet's eyes, a crack was heard as a small amount of green liquid oozed out from the head.

Raising the knife hand in salute, Blade turned to see how the others were fairing.

Rick had been able to continue his assault on Krauss with a few good punches here and there, but now, Krauss had gained the upper hand, utilizing a small section of the stage and ripping it off from its base, hitting Rick in the side of the head and stunning him. Now, it was all Rick could do to block the onslaught of punches coming down on him as Krauss knelt over him.

Bringing his knees up, he struck Krauss in the back flipping him forward and off of him as both men got to their feet.

From behind, Rick could hear Ginger's voice saying, "Come back here you ugly bitch!"

Titania had not gone far. She was by no means retreating, rather, trying to get this tiny woman into a better position to ambush her. By the side of the stage, she turned, brandishing her whip and lashing out to Ginger, who tasted the end of the whip as it cracked on her cheek.

Reaching up, she felt the blood dripping down as she snarled, brandishing a small dagger loaned to her from Jester.

"Is that all you have?" Asked Ginger as she moved to circle the blonde.

The whip shot out toward her again, this time, she brought up her arm as the whip wrapped around her arm and with a tremendous tug, yanked it from Titania's grasp.

The blonde puppet wasted no time as she rushed and tackled Ginger to the ground, pummeling her face with her fists.

The hard wood and plastic took its toll as Ginger fought back, trying to defend herself.

Suddenly, she saw something on top of the stage leap off; Mrs. Leech.

Landing on top of Titania, she grabbed a handful of hair and began yanking on it, pulling small amounts of it out as she did so. As her head reared back, Ginger's knife began to stab into her chest repeatedly.

Small sounds of screaming could be heard as Titania, reached behind, pulling Mrs. Leech over her heard and onto the floor where she kicked the dark haired puppet in the head hard.

Wasting no time, Ginger rushed Titania, tackling her back to the ground and, taking a handful of hair, began to slam Titania's head repeatedly into the floor.

"Die, you freaking bitch!" she screamed with each head slam.

After three more times of slamming her head down, Titania moved no more. Slowly, Ginger got to her feet and moved over to Mrs. Leech to check on her.

Helping her up to a sitting position, she asked, "You okay?"

Mrs. Leech nodded as her mouth suddenly formed into an "O" seconds before Ginger felt a burning sensation in her chest. Looking down, the tip of the dagger she had used was now protruding from her chest. She blinked a few times, her mind trying to come to grips with what it was seeing before she tilted to the side onto the floor.

Looking down at her, Titania nodded once before Mrs. Leech was upon her, brandishing the whip. Wrapping it around the blonde puppet's neck, Mrs. Leech began pulling her toward the stage, Titania clawing at her neck, trying to get it off.

Throwing the other end over a small post, Mrs. Leech heaved down, hanging Titania in the air, thrashing around. True, she didn't need oxygen, but it put her in an awkward position.

A slight hissing noise could be heard as well as a familiar laugh. Mrs. Leech turned and saw Blade and Six-shooter coming to her aid.

As Titania looked down, the small cowboy began to laugh as he drew out five guns and aimed them at her. There were five shots, each one aimed at her neck as the body of Titania fell onto the stage, the same green liquid leaking out from the neck.

Dropping the whip, her head soon followed along with the rope as Mrs. Leech moved to kneel beside Ginger.

Decapitron, meanwhile had his own hands full with Torch. The two had been exchanging fire and electrical shots at one another while running back and forth behind and in front of the stage as Torch's latest shot caught the left drape on fire.

Moving behind the stage, Decapitron aimed and fired toward Torch's back, encasing the puppet in an electrical burst. Raising his flamethrower in the air, as if in pain, he caught the upper drape of the Inn on fire before falling onto the floor, the same green liquid dripping out of his open jaw.

Turning toward his wife, Decapitron didn't see the small puppet under the stage emerge, rolling on its Tank tracks as it turned and shot Decapitron with its own electrical burst. Sparks flew from the top of Decapitron's head as he collapsed to the floor.

The screen on the Tank puppet, showed the face grinning broadly as it turned its weapon toward Blade, Six and Leech woman.

Suddenly, Blade leapt toward Tank, attempting to bend the end of the weapon up and away from the others.

Six immediately began to fire his five guns on Tank, whose energy weapon began firing at whatever it could hit.

From out of nowhere, Dollman dropped down on top of Tank, aiming his gun into the center of the puppet and began firing as Six stopped shooting for fear of hitting Blade or the Dollman.

Tank whirled around in circles, trying to throw either of them off, eventually losing Blade who had no way of holding on due to the loss of his hook hand.

The gun he was carrying was lost as he gripped onto the tip of the energy weapon, quickly realizing this was a bad move as it was burning hot to the touch.

One more spin and Brick was thrown from on top of the puppet, rolling a few feet away from Blade.

As Tank stopped, the image on the screen was that of pure rage, aiming its electrical blaster at Brick. It sparked to life, the tip glowing when a single electrical burst struck the viewscreen and continued on, encasing the puppet in an electrical field.

Looking to his right, Brick saw Decapitron leaning on the side of the stage, his fists clenched as the electrical beam from his head continued to hit Tank.

After a few moments, Tank began to smoke before the view screen exploded in a shower of sparks and the puppet moved no more.

A sound caught their attention as they looked and saw a bloodied Rick standing before Krauss, on all fours on the ground. A solid kick struck Krauss in the chest, causing him to roll over onto his back, but Rick didn't stop, rushing to him, he began to kick him in the ribs over and over, a wild, maniacal look on his face. A man possessed with pure rage.

"I…Won't...let…you...pervert…the…formula!" he screamed out with each kick to the fallen foe.

Moving toward Rick, Decapitron shot out a small electrical shock to Rick's back. Not enough to harm but to get his attention.

"What the hell?" Rick shouted, spinning around to face the puppet.

Looking down, he saw Decapitron looking back at him before it shook its head and holding its right hand up as if to tell him it was enough.

Breathing heavily, Rick stared down at him and asked, "We need to end this, Andre! If we don't he'll just come back, he'll tell others about the formula, we can't allow that!"

Once more, Decapitron shook his head. His hand pointed to the other puppets and then pointed to his chest.

Realization dawned on Rick as he let out an exasperated sigh, "I get it. It's your formula. You decide what to do with it."

Decapitron nodded.

At first, Pinhead wasn't sure what to make of his double. There were similarities in the face, but many differences in the attitude. Moving cautiously toward him, the one with his face tilted his head slightly before flexing his fists and brass knuckles before rushing and grabbing Pinhead.

Breaking free of his grasp, Pinhead landed two solid jabs to the face of his enemy, causing him to move back a few feet. Looking up, the other Pinhead suddenly turned and began moving for the staircase as Pinhead followed.

Moving past the other combatants, they chased each other up the winding stairs until they reached the balcony, high over the battle. Moving to the edge, Black Pinhead motioned for his doppleganger to come and get him.

Pinhead moved cautiously toward the other one who began to circle him, waiting for an opportunity to strike. The two watched each other's movements, looking for the right time to attack. Finally, Pinhead lunged forward, wrapping his large arms around the mid-section of the other Pinhead. Several punches came down on Pinhead's back as he continued to try and push his evil twin over the edge, Black Pinhead's feet twisted to try and stop his momentum.

In one fluid movement, Black Pinhead spun around, twisting, so Pinhead was now near the edge as he momentarily let go of the waist and grabbed the railing above, sliding under the feet of Black Pinhead, who quickly dropped down to pin him.

Now it was Pinhead was being shoved over the edge of the balcony by his counterpart, sending punch after punch with his brass knuckles onto the chest and face of the large puppet who was trying in vain to deflect them and being shoved over the edge.

Looking up at his own face, Pinhead came to a realization. Grabbing the waist of Black Pinhead once more, he flipped his legs up, sending the pair of them over the edge. Tumbling through the air, both of them made contact with the floor as Black Pinhead landed at an angle, his head cracking as the green fluid leaked out as his body convulsed for a moment and then stopped. Pinhead himself landed on the edge of the stage, striking his back as his lower half remained on the stage, his upper half landing on the floor. Splintered wood and pieces lay strewn beside him as his head looked toward his evil twin and simply nodded once before ceasing movement.

Brick thought he was the only one who had seen the pair of bodies fall to the ground and was moving toward them when Blade passed him in a run.

When he reached him, Blade had knelt to one knee, checking on his fallen comrade.

As he looked down at him, he couldn't help but think just how human these puppets really were. Showing compassion and emotion for each other.

As if sensing something, Blade turned toward Brick and suddenly his dagger eyes shot out.

Turning to look behind him, all he saw was the hand and scalpel of Dr. Death pierce into the center of his chest before he felt a strange sensation. A coldness filling his body as he shoved the blood red figure back, the scalpel remaining embedded in his chest.

An evil laugh filled the surroundings as Dr. Death chuckled for only a brief moment. From behind, a scepter reached around, the small blade on the side slicing through his head as it rolled forward off the body revealing Jester's angry face standing behind him, clutching the scepter.


	8. Chapter 8 The Finale

Chapter Eight

The Finale

Rick had looked over when Bardo had fallen to the ground. Rushing t him, he picked him up, setting him down beside Ginger who was still alive, but barely.

The two reached over and held their hands together as Brick smiled at her, "One hell of a fight, Ginger."

She laughed and then coughed a few times, "Just like you always wanted to go down, fighting."

Blade and Jester had turned, moving toward the fallen body of Pinhead as Rick turned to check on him as well.

"Hang on Puppet boy." Brick called out, stopping Rick who turned and knelt down.

"What is it, Brick?"

Looking to Ginger, he whispered something in her ear. She was silent for a moment, then smiled and nodded.

"I want you to do something for us. Something I think will help everyone in the long run."

He motioned Rick to come closer and whispered what it was in his ear.

Rick's eyes widened, "Brick…Ginger…I…I just don't know."

"Talk to him, he's the genius." Brick chuckled, nodding over to Decapitron.

Standing beside Pinhead, Jester's face had switched to the frown as he let out a quiet, "Ooooo."

Blade simply shook his head as Six approached to give his respects.

Decapitron had helped Mrs. Leech to her feet and was walking over when Rick rushed up to them, "Andre, we need to get your things, quickly!" he said, reaching into his pocket and removing the black head as he handed it to the puppet.

Switching heads, Andre's head morphed as he spoke, "What is it, Rick?"

"It's Brick and Ginger…They...Come on." Stuttered Rick, leading them over to where the pair still lay on the floor.

"I'll let Brick explain everything. Then you tell me what you need."

The conversation was quick as Brick and Ginger explained what they wanted to do.

Andre and Leech looked at one another for a moment before nodding in unison.

Moving to Rick, Andre said, "I am going to need access to my equipment. Please see if Krauss left it intact for his own purposes."

"That reminds me," Rick said, looking over at Krauss' unconscious form, "What are we going to do with him?"

Andre smiled, "You need not worry, Puppet Master. I have an idea."

Hours later, things were in full swing up in Krauss' room. The equipment had been set up with several test tubes and vials bubbling with strange colored liquids. Andre was telling Rick what to do and was supervising the entire process.

Ginger and Brick were losing life quickly as they each lay on small stretcher type tables, still holding hands.

Looking at one vial, Rick nodded, "Okay, Andre. I think it's ready."

Moving to look at the substance, Andre nodded, "Indeed it is. Now we must wait."

Moving to stand at the side of Brick, Andre asked, "Are you certain about this, Mr. Bardo?"

"Brick." Replied the Dollman as he nodded, "Yeah, we're sure."

A series of quick breaths from his side caused Brick to look over at his wife.

"Ginger?"

Her eyes had widened as she looked over to him, "Brick..I…I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." He said with a smile.

Smiling to him, she took in one last breath and then her eyes remained focused on her husband, but not seeing him.

A single tear rolled down Brick's face as he took in a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling.

Rick's heart felt for Brick. He had lost everything in his quest to help them. Now, what he was about to do, well…it was more than anyone could have asked for.

There were several moments where Brick's breathing became accelerated, then, nothing.

Andre sighed, "Farewell warrior."

Looking to Rick, he nodded, as Rick poured a small amount of the vial into a small cup and handed it to Andre and another to Mrs. Leech.

Both looked at one another before Andre removed a small dagger once held by Jester and sliced it across his neck as Mrs. Leech performed the same movement as they held the cups to their necks.

Their green fluid dripped out into the cups as both puppets fell to the floor, lifeless.

Quickly, Rick grabbed the cup from beside Andre and opened Brick's mouth. Using a small funnel, he poured the liquid down his throat before moving to do the same with Mrs. Leech's cup and Ginger's mouth.

Once it had been poured in, he sat and waited.

The other puppets sat on the windowsill and bed, watching the entire scene unfold, Jester's mouth formed into a surprised look.

Finally, Jester pointed at Brick's chest which had begun to rise and fall.

Ginger's chest began to move only moments after Brick's.

Slowly opening his eyes, Brick looked over to Ginger as she opened her eyes and looked over at him.

"Andre?" she asked in a gargled voice.

"Elsa." Brick replied, smiling and reaching out to grasp her hand.

Sliding from the tiny tables, the pair embraced, both letting tears flow down their cheeks.

Rick couldn't help but tear up as well, witnessing something never before seen.

Brick had told Rick that as they were dying, he may as well confess that they had overheard his conversation with Andre about the transference of souls into a living body. Since they were going to die, they felt it right to give Andre and Elsa another chance together.

Now, their wishes had been fulfilled. Andre and Elsa were in living, breathing bodies once more.

Turning to Rick, Brick/Andre smiled "Thank you Puppet Master. All of this is because of you. I knew you were destined to be my protégé and heir to the formula."

"How could you be so sure it was me?" Rick chuckled, "You could have been wrong."

"Oh no." Andre/Brick said with a grin, "There is more than you know, young Puppet Master. But, that is another story."

Author's Note: I want to thank MovieGal so very very much for her kind comments and compliments. It meant a lot to me and helped inspire me.


End file.
